Construyendo Mi Felicidad
by Louise.T Harlaown
Summary: Fate tiene que irse a una misión de un año, pero la preocupación le invade ¿Como se lo dirá a nanoha? Pero le preocupa mas que yunno pueda robar el corazón de nanoha... ¿Que pasara en un año?... Obvio Nanofate


**Saludos**

**Este es un fic de nanofate asi que espero que les guste, eh escribido algunas veces fics de rinxlen pero veré como me sale el nanofate**

**Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen**

**Espero que les guste… Disfrutad**

**~Construyendo mi felicidad~**

Desde los 9 años la conocí, a esa edad era cuando todo creí perdido en el momento que podría morir, pero ELLA me salvo, jamás creí que alguien como ELLA se arriesgaría eh insistiera para poder conocerme.

ELLA es la persona que hace mis suspiros muchos más frecuentes de lo habitual, en el cual su nombre está grabado en mi corazón, con quien despierto en las mañanas a mi lado.

Yo Fate T. Harlaown Enforcer de la TSAB estoy agradecida con la instructora Takamachi Nanoha pero también enamorada de ELLA inmensamente.

-Nee? Fate escuche que ahora iras a una misión, eso es ¿cierto? – dijo hayate, una de mis mejores amigas y de nanoha que tengo desde los 9 años

-Realmente no lo sé, ciertamente aun no me han informado de eso –

-Ya veo, ¿Qué crees que diga nanoha sobre esto? – pregunto hayate entre algo preocupada

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno sabes lo que piensa ella sobre que te vayas a misiones y además sabes perfectamente que nadie que ella a cualquier misión que vayas siempre se le hará peligrosa – Era cierto eso, nanoha siempre se preocupaba por eso tipo de cosas aunque fueran algo simples

-No le veo la importancia, dudo que nanoha se preocupe ahora por eso-

-¿¡EH!? Pero Fate-

-Nanoha está ahora muy cómoda con yunno como para que ese tipo de situaciones le interese ahora – Últimamente nanoha siempre estaba con Yunno el tipo que le mostro la magia por primera vez, era normalmente que se vieran pero… A esta edad era cuando algún día posiblemente robe el corazón de ella.

-Es raro que no te importe, generalmente siempre estas preocupada y vienes a preguntarme que debes hacer o decir para explicarle de las misiones en el que tendrás que irte por varias semanas-

-Bueno el tiempo pasa hayate… Sabes tengo que irme eh informarme sobre esa TAL misión, Nos vemos-

Fate salió de la oficina de hayate para dirigirse con los directores con los cuales le informarían sobre su próxima misión.

-Señorita Testarossa, es un gusto verla aquí- Hablo uno de los directores de la agencia – ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-

-Bueno me informaron que necesitaban ayuda en un trabajo preparado para mí –

-Eso es cierto… Vera necesitamos que ustedes vayan a investigar algunas ruinas en la que posiblemente se pueda encontrar alguna información sobre las Lost Logia-

-¿Pero creí que ese caso estaba cerrado? –

-Y lo está pero queremos investigar más a fondo sobre esto-

-Bueno tampoco le veo lo complicado, Acepto- Ciertamente no le veía por qué negarme a un caso que ya estaba cerrado pero verlo de otra forma informar para así este más completo - una pregunta ¿Por cuánto tiempo será eso?-

-Un año-

Un año…. Un año alejada de todo, alejada de Nanoha, ¿Qué pensara sobre esto? – ¡C-como que un año! Quiero decir ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?-

-Escuche señorita Testarossa, esto es una oportunidad para que el caso de las Lost Logia sea más completo- Como lo pensé – Por eso se investigara más a fondo-

-Pero eso se puede acabar en solo algunos meses-

-En los cuales se convertirá en un año y para cumplir eso, nadie puede hacer mejor trabajo que usted-

-Me alaga que por eso me hayan escogido, pero irse por un año no creo que sea conveniente-

-Señorita Testarossa, ¿Recuerda cuando dijo que cumpliría con aquel inconveniente que se presentara en esta unidad?-

Eso era un vil chantaje, era cierto yo dije eso pero no para estos momentos – p-pero *suspiro* está bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-Desde mañana-

-Está bien, me retiro con permiso-

Fate salió de aquella oficina, ahora si estaba preocupada… ¿Cómo le diría a nanoha sobre irse un año?... y lo peor tenía que irse mañana, no le darían tiempo de poder despedirse a tiempo.

Fate se la paso todo el recorrido a su oficina pensando "Vamos Fate piensa en algo… ¿qué tal si?". Pero alguien le llego por detrás

-Hola Fate-chan – Es nanoha ¿qué hare? – sucede algo fate-chan-

-No es nada, sabes tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, nos vemos-

-Espera fate-chan- nanoha sostuvo su brazo para detenerla – Bueno yunno me dijo algo que pues…

Yunno esto Yunno aquello… Acaso no puedes dejar de hablar de él, ¡Diablos! – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Pues quería hablarlo contigo- ¿Hablar conmigo?

-Disculpa mi actitud nanoha pero lo que diga o haga Yunno me va y viene, me tengo que ir-

Nanoha se sorprendió por la actitud y comentario de fate, pero no pudo detenerla de nuevo, fate ya iba demasiado lejos

"Yo no soy así pero… pero… estar soportando esto no puedo… lo siento nanoha"

Cuando llego a su oficina, fate se pasó todo el día razonando como le diría a nanoha que se iría en un año, aun no sabía y no podría pedirle a hayate que le digiera de su parte ya que se enojaría nanoha con ella así que era mucho peor.

El día pasó hasta llegar la noche, fate estaba cansada tanto por el trabajo y por estar pensado tanto. Llego a su habitación, tenía miedo que estuviera nanoha esperándola ¿Cómo le explicaría sobre su actitud o sobre irse? Pero cuando entro no vio a nadie así que un peso se le quito encima, no podía aguantar más así que se lanzó a la cama y durmió profundamente.

Después de algunas horas de dormir, se despertó y observo que nanoha estaba descansado dando la espalda, fate solo sonrió era demasiado temprano máximo las 5 de la mañana pero de repente un idea le vino a la cabeza así que se levantó y se puso en aquella mesa a escribir.

Fate dejo una carta en la cama junto a nanoha, aquella carta contenía aquella explicación que tanto buscaba fate el día anterior

Susurro – Mil perdones nanoha pero espero que lo entiendas-

Tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste mis primer fic, realmente no sé cuántos caps tendrá pero entre mas o algo será mejor asi que espero que les guste, nos vemos en mi actualización**

**Atte: Louise T. Harlaown.**


End file.
